Last Kiss
by wontstoptilwesurrender
Summary: A simple urban adventure can end very badly for both Clare and Eli. "I murdered her..." Based on the oldies' song "Last Kiss."


**Well it's midnight, I'm not done with homework, and I'm bored. That's how this came to be. Oh and youtube XD. In this short little one-shot, Julia doesn't exist and Eli and Clare didn't break up like in DTW. I still have faith.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

It was a bright Spring day. The cloudless sky shone down on Clare and I who sat on Morty's hood. We were on one of our urban adventures but took a break to relax. The May sun was making me all hot and uncomfortable in my black t-shirt and gray skinny's.

"Pretty day, isn't it?" Clare said unconsciously, looking up at the sky.

I nodded, slipping my fingers in between hers. Her warmth filled me with this feeling I wasn't sure of. Of course, I'd never admit it. I'm the emo, sarcastic kid, not Mr. Sensitivity. It was hard not to feel so happy around Clare; her joyfulness was contagious. She smiled at me softly and kissed my cheek. I felt myself blushing a little. Since when did I blush?

"Let's go for a drive," she suggested softly.

I nodded and jumped off Morty, extending a hand to help her off as well. We climbed inside and I turned on the ignition.

"Where would you like to go, milady?" I said with a smirk.

She looked deep in thought. I wanted to take a picture of her innocent expression. Her bouncy curls framed her silky, pale complexion. Her eyes were glued to something unknown and she had a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of her pink lips. "Let's just drive. Anywhere. Let's get away for a while."

I smirked. "Sure thing."

For some reason, I felt this angry tugging in the back of my mind…like a premonition. I tried pushing it away, but it kept coming back. I didn't want to drive back home but I had a bad feeling. I didn't even want to think about what it could possibly mean. I just wanted a nice day with my Clare - no interruptions, no bullies, no parents. Just us two, enjoying each other's company.

"Are you alright, Eli?" Clare asked, concern lacing her sweet voice.

I didn't want to make her panic so I just nodded and looked out the windshield. It was still a nice day, and I took that as a hint that there was nothing to worry about.

I kept driving, not making any stops unless it was for gas. Clare had turned on the radio to an oldies' station. I didn't recognize the soft song but the lyrics were nice. They described me and Clare pretty damn well:

_You're mine and we belong together, yes, we belong together, for eternity  
>You're mine, your lips belong to me, yes, they belong to only me,for eternity<br>_I wanted to pull her in for a kiss right then and there, but I knew she's object since I was driving. But she was irresistible. She was singing along to the song and smiling. The wind that blew in from the open window tousled her hair, making her look even more beautiful than I thought possible. She was oblivious to me staring, so she kept singing.

"You sing amazing," I told her when the song ended.

A red tint adorned her face. She looked too desirable, and I was glad that I was the only one who made her blush like that. "T-Thanks, Eli."

I smiled - really smiled, not smirked - and kissed her hand. I wanted this moment to last forever. It was too perfect to end. Then my stomach growled loudly.

Clare giggled. "Let's get something to eat before the little monster in your tummy attacks."

We stopped at McDonald's and ate on one of the outside tables. Clare sipped her orange juice contently, biting a fry here and there. I, on the other hand, ate like a pig, stuffing the Big Mac into my mouth and chewing quickly. Clare acted like there was nothing wrong, even though I knew she was secretly grossed out by my manners. What can I say, I have Bullfrog Goldsworthy for a dad.

Before I knew it, we were back in Morty and Clare had turned the radio back on. Another oldies' love song. Really, what was it with this girl in 50's music? I had no problem, as long as she was happy, I was alright.

Her phone rang and she flipped it open. "Hey Mom…Nothing just driving around the countryside with Eli…yes the countryside. Not too far, I think, an hour tops…Yes I have the seatbelt on. No I haven't done anything appropriate." She laughed. "Yeah, we're driving back home. Eli says hi!"

She hung up and turned to face me with a goofy grin on her lips. "I'm sorry this adventure has been cut short. Mama Edwards wants me to help her with dinner."

"It's alright, Blue-Eyes. We'll be home in no time."

Easier said than done. The highway was packed with cars from all over the city. I guess the countryside is a nice place for tourists to go. I decided to take a back road and maybe make it home quicker. Clare was still playing that oldies' station. The song currently playing caught my attention. I knew it by memory because it was CeCe's favorite song of old time. "Last Kiss" by Wayne Cochran. Secretly, it was one of my favorites as well, but like hell I'll admit it.

"'Where, oh where, could my baby be?'" Clare sang, grinning at me.

I smiled back and stared at her for more than necessary. That was the biggest mistake of my life. Ahead of us on the nearly empty road, a car was stalled, engine probably dead. I didn't want to hit the car, so I swerved to the right. We crashed right into an old tree. The tires screeched on the pavement and the windshield broke, the million pieces of glass crashing over Clare and I.

Clare. With the little consciousness I had left, I lifted my head to see Clare sprawled over the hood, deep gashes on her arms and her face bloody. Her blue eyes were open and I could see she was fighting to stay alive. I crawled out of my seat, pain cutting me from every direction. I crawled out from the windshield, or rather lack of it. Broken glass and leaves surrounded Clare.

She smiled weakly. "Hold me for a little while."

I didn't pull away, only held her as close as I could without hurting her. Tears pricked at my ears but I wouldn't let Clare see me like this. She was going to be fine. She had to be…

The rain started pouring and that's when I let the tears fall. They mixed with the cool rain soaking us both. Clare's hair clung to her face and her clothes to her body. She had a place bleeding from behind her head. She was half lying on the hood and when I tried lifting her up, she winced. That's when I caught sight of a thick shard of glass stuck inside her back. A dark spot was forming on her blouse.

"I know I won't make it back home," Clare whispered, blinking away tears and raising her hand up to my face. She was freezing and I took off my hoodie and placed it over her fragile body. "Listen to me, Eli. You're the best thing in my life. I won't ever forget meeting you, or regret it. Even if we can't have our forever, I hope you treasure it in your heart."

"No!" I growled a little too loudly. "You'll be fine. I-I'll call 911. You-You have to be fine…you have to."

I couldn't stop myself from crying. The one person in the whole world who understood me was on the verge of death. She was going to leave me. I brushed her wet bangs off her eyes and bent down. Our lips met for an instant. Hers cold and lifeless, mine salty with tears. When I pulled away, Clare had her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful I tried telling myself she was just asleep. But I knew better. I killed her. I killed the love of my life over a stupid thing. Over a little adventure. I murdered her.

XxXxXxX

The days went by slowly, the hours trickling by me. I didn't cry after that day. I hardly talked. And when I did, people usually got hurt. I hated the world because it took away my Clare. I hated every single thing, from the birds flying outside my window, to the flowers growing in CeCe's garden. It was pointless to be happy. Without Clare, the sky was dimmer, the flowers opaque. Everything was disgusting.

At the funeral, Clare's casket was closed. No one dared ask the Edwards' family to open it. Helen was crying on her sister's shoulder. Randall had his hands balled into fists. I thought he would punch me, but he saw me hurting. When they buried her, as everyone cried, I dropped a single black rose. I'd be with her even in the afterlife.

I was hurting. I forever would be. She left me, even when she promised she never would. It was her fault. It was a little stupid to have those thoughts but it sure felt that way.

There was times where I considered taking my own life away. But Clare would be mad if I did. Even from her own little place in heaven, she's probably stop me. But I didn't want to be stopped. I wanted to hurt myself like I hurt Clare.

I planned to be good. Maybe when the day came and I did end it all, I'd meet with Clare again.

**I was in the mood for something depressing. Yeah, emo moment right there DX…jk I found that song "Last Kiss" by Wayne Cochran. The end was a little…inexplicable. I don't know why but it is to me. Anyways till next time you wonderful reviewers. Oh! And my other story "What Am I Supposed To Do?" will be updated as soon as I get some inspiration. Adios!**


End file.
